Que es ese sentimiento otra vez?
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: otra historia espero que les guste los quiero dejen un review disfruten los amo bye :3


**Que es ese sentimiento otra vez?**

_By : Xykz_

KNM2

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Molesto y sin ganas de pelear.

Raro.

Muy raro.

Yagami estaba en la sala "viendo" la televisión claro cambiándole de un canal a otro, sus orejas de lobo apuntaban abajo y su rabo como siempre sin moverse.

Un día normal por supuesto.

Pero la cuestión era que no había días normales en ese apartamento.

—"Ya me voy!"

Grito Vice desde su cuarto, saliendo con un vestido negro. Un poco pegado y sin mangas.

—"Adiós Mature!"

Grito pasando por el comedor, moviendo feliz mene su rabo de lobo y como siempre sus orejas arriba y atentas, y después en la sala se acerco a Iori quien estaba recargado en el brazo del sofá su orejas de lobo apuntaban mas debajo de lo normal casi como las orejas de un perro cuando lo regañas y su cola estaba erizada y se movía agresivamente como cuando peleaba con Kusanagi.

En pocas palabras.

Molesto.

—"Tratare de llegar a las 11 vale?"

Le dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla y mirarlo a los ojos por un rato.

—"…claro"

Contesto mirándola molesto y torciendo la boca, sus orejas se levantaron un poco y se volvieron a poner en la misma posición que antes, al igual que su cola de lobo se des erizo y la azoto contra el sillón.

Se volvió a recostar en el brazo del sofá y le dijo;

—"como siempre lo dices"

Cerró los ojos y volteo a hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Vice, aun recostado en el brazo del sofá.

—"no te estés tan noche viendo la tele si sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Después de decir eso se fue caminando a la puerta y al salir grito.

—"Vuelvo pronto!"

Y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—"grrrnnn... como odio que se valla vestida así…"

Murmuro entre dientes el guitarrista de cabellos rojizos, pero no fue lo suficiente callado ya que su compañera de equipo. Lo escucho.

—"y eso sería porque..?"

Le susurro en uno de sus oídos de lobo y después lo beso.

—"sabes que también odio que hagas eso"

Se levanto y camino hacia la cocina sacando una lata de cerveza y volviéndose a sentar en el sillón ignorando completamente a Mature.

Mature se sentó en las piernas de Yagami, meneando su cola de lobo y sus orejas apuntaban hacia atrás, le contesto;

—" entonces porque me dejaste sentarme en tus piernas?"

Mientras pasaba su mano desde su mejilla al cuello y del cuello al pecho.

Mientras Yagami se acababa la lata y seguía cambiando de canal a canal, para cuando Mature estaba llegando hasta el cinturón Yagami tan simplemente se levanto y fue a su cuarto por una camisa y sus botas.

—"Hay vengo"

Dijo después de ir por sus llaves y abotonar su camisa.

Mientras que Mature lo miraba enojada y levantándose del suelo.

—"Y tú a dónde vas con tanto apuro?"

—"algún lado"

Dijo antes de salirse y bajar las escaleras, dejando a Mature molesta, se sentó en el sillón y claro se puso a ver algún canal de su gusto.

—"valla compañeros que tengo…"

Dijo molesta y con un poco de rabia azotando su cola de lobo contra el pobre sofá.

Después de salir del edificio Yagami empezó a caminar por las calles en su forma de lobo.

Un lobo rojizo sangre con una mirada intimidante, mas las tres líneas negras que parecían ser una vieja cortada por unas garras afiladas y encendidas por un fuego infernal que cubrían su ojo Izquierdo no lo hacía parecer menos agresivo, caminando con la cabeza un poco abajo escondiendo la mancha blanca de su pecho que le daba un poco de luz a su sombría apariencia, mas sus orejas rojizas apuntando hacia atrás y sus garras blancas que eran opacadas por sus patas color negro que parecían haber sido chamuscadas por un fuego casi demoniaco lo hacía parecer que estaba listo para atacar a alguien no importaba a quien simplemente a alguien, y con una apariencia a la de un tigre con varias líneas blancas en la espalda y su cola de color rojizo y con la punta y la parte de abajo color negro sombra que se movía exactamente igual a la de un tigre en busca de su presa, hacían que varias personas e incluso lobos se quitaran del camino.

Después de varios minutos caminando y ver como las personas incluso policías se aterraban o les daba escalofríos el ver a un lobo de su tamaño, decidió ir a un parque que estaba cercas, era bastante grande y tenía bastante césped en el cual barias parejas o familias hacían días de campo y el parque que tenía el lugar favorito de nuestro lobo solitario.

Era un lago bastante grandecito mas tenía un puente que estaba roto en algunas parte y bastante viejo, al cual varias personas no les gustaban ya que era bastante viejo y profundo y los niños podían caer, y algunos temían al escuchar las leyendas que contaban y por supuesto la más conocida, la de una niña que cayó y se ahogo, mas la madrastra estaba ahí y como no la ayudo murió con el rencor y todo el que caí ahí ella los toma y los arrastra hasta el fondo.

A Yagami le gustaba dormir cercas de la orilla, no le daba importancia a las leyendas y ya habían varias veces que el caía por culpa de vio o por el simple hecho de estar rodando en sus sueños. Era fresco y nadie se acercaba a molestarlo, aparte del lago a varias personas les intimidaba un lobo grande, fuerte y por supuesto con una gran capacidad de violencia...

Como él.

Se acostó y disfruto del rico aire fresco que pasaba por el lago y por el césped que parecía estar recién regado.

Rápidamente se quedo dormido.

—"que hermoso día! No lo crees?"

Yuki corrió hacia el césped y después dijo mirando a Kyo quien parecía estar un poco pálido.

—"si...hermoso…"

Dijo después de sentarse y con las orejas apuntando hacia abajo.

Era un lobo café con una mancha negra que iba desde su cuello hasta cubrir toda su cola asiendo juego con unas manchas negras en sus patas delanteras que hacían parecer que tenía guantes de peleador, casi golpeando con una mancha blanca que cubría todo su pecho hasta apeas tocar el musculo de las patas traseras y al ir bajando en su patas traseras su pelaje se volvía más oscuro al igual que en la punta de su hocico hasta casi tocar completamente sus ojos.

La pareja de lobos iba caminando por el parque sin pensar en que se podrían encontrar a alguien bastante conocido…

—"…! Qué tal si vamos a los jueguitos"

Yuki había notado el lago y por supuesto le daban miedo los rumores, pero a Kyo le gustaban alguna que otra cosa sobre natural y el Lago se le hacía interesante de una forma.

—"vamos Yuki solo una mirada de cercas ok?"

—"pero…pero…solo por un ratito ok"

Kyo se acerco al lago como si estuviera acercando se a una estatua o a cualquier otra cosa común. Para su sorpresa encontró un lobo un poco más grande que el por supuesto.

—"jeje!…"

Mientras Yagami dormía.

Noqueado por el cansancio de noches pasadas y por flojera ni cuenta de que su rival y enemigo se acercaba a él para tirarlo al lago y despertarlo.

—"K...Kyo que haces no deberías de…no lo despiertes podría despertar bastante enojado!"

—"tu tranquila se cuidarme...jaja"

Mientras se acercaba mas al lobo escuchaba lo fuerte y calmada que era su respiración.

Cuando apunto de empujarlo estaba, este lo tomo de sorpresa y claro lo tomo entre sus patas en un abrazo de oso.

—"pero que—!"

—"Kyo!"

Yuki se acerco asustada con el corazón corriendo a más de 200 x hora, pero para su sorpresa y para calma de su corazón solo vio que estaba en un abrazo de oso.

—"Yuki…Yuki podrías ayudarme! …no no puedo salir y por más que lo intento solo aprieta más! Como una bo— un boa!"

—"…adiós… casi me matas de un infarto!"

—"yuki! yu— yuki!"

—"te veo después!"

Después de que ella se había ido y varios intentos que solo lo cansaron Kyo se dio por vencido en seguir intentando escapar de las garras del lobo color sangre.

Varios minutos pasaron y Kyo seguía un poco incomodo por la forma en que el lobo se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Después de un rato Kyo no pudo evitar recargarse y relajarse.

—"cuánto tiempo más vas a estar dormido…"

Presunto como si le fuera a contestar o como si estuviera despierto.

—"porque siento que te conozco?"

Se fijo en el rostro del otro lobo y parecía por alguna forma reconocerlo, es como si ya hubiera visto esas marcas antes.

—"… no importa después de todo solo tengo que esperar a que te despiertes, aun…quien sabe cuánto tardes…"

Kyo no quería admitirlo pero el pelaje del lobo era suave y un poco sedoso era como un peluche nuevo de un borreguito o una nube de algodón. Y las patas que lo tenían cautivo eran fuertes pero se sentían también delicadas, te daba esa sensación de protección y que nada malo podría invadir tus sueños. Mas ese calor que estaba recibiendo era acogedor y tierno, perfecto para un día de invierno y un poco fresco en ese rato que estaba abrazado de él.

No pudo evitar bostezar y sentir lo arrullador que era el aliento y el calor del otro lobo. Kyo Kusanagi no pudo oler el cuello del otro lobo ya que empezó a notar uno o que otro olor, era colonia, una clase de shampoo costoso y que era bastante peculiar, mesclado con el olor natural del pelaje del lobo más el césped mojado y un toque del lago.

De nuevo no pudo evitar bostezar, dejo caer su cabeza en el césped cercas de la del otro lobo que aun no podía identificar en donde antes lo había visto. Su aliento no era desagradable, era fresco y (lleno con CO2 :D) dulce tenía un olor a menta que se desvanecía lentamente.

Después de un rato Kyo sin notarlo dio un 3 bostezo y acurruco su cabeza cercas del cuello del otro lobo y acercándose mas se decidió a dormir.

Pero antes de que pudiera caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El lobo que anteriormente estaba solo empezó a abrir sus ojos de color zafiro.

—"…Hola"

Dijo Kyo con una voz tranquila y recargándose en el aun más listo para entrar al mundo de Morfeo.

—"…Hola…"

Yagami dijo con un bostezo y levantándose un poco después de haber abierto uno de su ojos vio a nadie mas que a Kyo Kusanagi entre sus brazos y recargando se en él como si fuera su propia almohada, después de varios segundo reacciono con un fuerte grito y saltando para atrás con 3 rápidos pasos y sin notarlo callo al lago mientras que Kyo despertó rápidamente con el grito y nada mas vio que el lobo que no pudo identificar se caía al lago y parecía que se estaba ahogando por todo el movimiento del agua sin pensarlo Kyo se acerco al lago y le estiro una de sus patas.

Le grito;

—"! Toma mi pata!"

Después de un rato Yagami dejo de moverse dejando que el agua se lo tragara y dejando el lago sin ningún movimiento el agua se haba calmado y Kyo temía que se había ahogado.

Sin saber que era su peor enemigo quien quizás había caído al lago y se hubiera ahogado.

—"donde estas donde estas! DONDE ESTAS SAL MALDITA SEA !"

Kyo trataba de encontrar el cuerpo rojizo pero el lago se volvió bastante oscuro de la nada y no podía hallar el cuerpo.

Y sin pensar 2 veces se lanzo.

Pero al sumergirse sintió una ola que lo empujaba para atrás y después lo succionaba hacia el fondo podía sentir como perdía la conciencia y se hundía en el fondo, pero unas mandíbulas lo jalaron para arriba y por supuesto sintió el aire fresco. Después de ver aclarar su vista ambos lobo se ayudaron para llegar a la horilla Kyo fue el primero en salir y con sus patas y mandíbula ayudo al otro lobo a salir.

—"vaya aventura…"

Dijo sacudiéndose y tirando todas las plantas verdosas y asquerosas que se habían amarrado a sus patas.

—"gracias enserio me encanta caerme en lagos con asquerosas plantas casi negras ugh...!"

Yagami dijo sacudiéndose y lanzando agresivamente todas las plantas verdes casi negras que se habien enredado en sus patas y después rascándose la oreja para sacar cualquier tipo de animal que se habría metido en su oreja.

—"…!"

Kyo se le quedo viendo y por supuesto no pudo decir nada.

Reconoció la voz.

—"que…?"

Kyo dio un paso para atrás, un poco pálido y luego se puso en posición de ataque.

La voz de…

—"Yagami!"

Dijo agresivamente y encendiendo sus patas con el fuego de los Kusanagi, a lo cual Iori no respondió solo ajito su cabeza y rasco su otra oreja.

—"si si soy yo que alegría que emoción…"

Yagami contesto bajando la cabeza y levantando se para irse.

—"…no vas a iniciar una pelea?"

Kyo se paro normalmente y apago el fuego en sus patas, ladeo su cabeza y le pregunto a Yagami ya que se estaba yendo lentamente del lugar.

—"en este preciso momento no estoy de ganas…"

Iori dijo tirándose en el césped y recostándose de nuevo en el césped más fresco.

—"…nunca te había visto tan calmado y menos en tu forma de lobo—"

—"!...PORQUE ESTABAS ABRAZADO DE MI MALDITO—"

—"WOW WOWOW ….YO NO SOY EL QUE JALA PERSONAS A UN ABRAZO DE OSO Y APARTE TUS PATAS ESTABAN AFERRADAS A MI NO YO A TI!"

Yagami volteo a ver a otro lado y solo respondió;

—"tuche"

Después de eso se volvió a recostar y a acomodarse en el fresco y relajante césped, mientras que Kyo lo miraba con una de sus orejas apuntando al suelo y la otra apuntando hacia arriba y meneando un poco su cola.

Mas no pudo evitar preguntar ya que tenía la oportunidad o por lo menos eso parecía.

—"por cierto porque tan calmado jaja!"

—"largo si no quieres que empiece algo"

Respondió volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

Kyo solo se movió de donde estaba sentado y le respondió

—"se pelear, y que acaso no puedes tener una conversación civilizada con nadie?"

—"… … …"

No pudo evitar molestarse pero nada más para llevar la contraria respondió;

—"bien quieres una conversación, adelante entretenme por un rato con idioteces"

Yagami se sentó y volteo a ver el otro lado del lago mientras que movía una de sus orejas hacia la dirección en la que estaba Kyo.

—"Bien con que empiezo…"

La tarde empezó a hacerse mas y mas noche, aunque una que otra vez Yagami se molestaba no quiso pelear por ese momento estaba molesto pero no tenía ganas, un golpe de flojera y una astilla de tristeza en su corazón evitaron que Yagami perdiera completamente los estribos mientras que Kyo no podía creer que estaba teniendo una conversación normal con su enemigo de muerte, era uno de esos días en que el mundo giraba aleves.

—"y así fue como Yuki y yo nos conocimos"

Kyo sonrió, pero dejo de sonreír cuando noto que Iori había bajado su oído por 2 vez.

—" te encuentras bien Yagami?"

—"eh …? Ah claro solo me concentraba"

Saliendo del trance Yagami levanto sus orejas y volteo a ver a Kyo quien se sonrojo un poco al pensar que Yagami se veía bastante simpático con sus orejas, que eran bastantes largas, apuntando hacia arriba.

Y rápidamente agito la idea lejos ya que se sentía raro pensar eso de su propio enemigo.

—"en que te concentrabas?"

—"en alguien…"

Respondió volteando a ver a algo que parecía pintura negra, y cuando menos lo pensó le había revelado a su peor enemigo que había una persona dentro de su cabeza y corazón que por más que intentara no podía sacarla de ahí.

—"quien—"

—"NADIEN NO ES NADIEN!"

Casi medio mundo lo escucho gritar y Yagami nada más bajo un poco su cabeza.

—"seguro, no es como si estuvieras enamorado de esa persona"

Kyo dijo volteando a ver al lago y para su sorpresa y desgracia Yagami estaba con una cara de interrogación, su oreja estaba casi cubriendo su ojo y su otra oreja estaba apuntando hacia arriba un poco ladeada a hacia la izquierda y sus ojos se veían un poco grandes e inocentes.

—"…que es estar enamorado…?"

Yagami pregunto ladeando su cabeza hacia el otro lado y por supuesto Kyo no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que se veía bastante inocente volteando a verlo con esa mirada.

—"eehh?..."

—"si como es eso?"

—"pues es cuando amas a una persona…"

—"?"

—"Es cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona y cuando mas quieres estar con ella es porque mas la quieres…me doy a entender?"

—"…creo"

Yagami trato de entender el concepto pero no podía evitar tener tantas preguntas en la cabeza.

—"y también tiene otro sentimiento pegado a el llamado celos"

—"…si se cuales son… no estoy tan babo…"

—"oh… jaja"

Yagami lo volteo a ver molesto y Kyo nada más se rio por idiota. Mientras Yagami pensaba, a Kyo le entraba la duda de cómo es que Yagami no conocía ni una pisca de lo que era el amor.

—"…! Mierda qué hora es?!"

—"aah! 5 para las 12:30 porque"

—"Me lleva!"

Yagami se levanto del césped y casi se resbalo devuelta al Lago, mientras que Kyo se levantaba y dio 2 pasos cerca de él.

—"que que pasa!?"

—"tenía que checar algo!"

Yagami empezó a correr hacia el este pero antes de salir corriendo a toda la velocidad se detuvo y volteo a ver a Kusanagi.

—"Gracias… y no, no voy a descansar hasta verte muerto"

—"HA! Te daré una gran pelea antes de tirarme en el suelo y dejar que me mates!"

—"más te vale"

Yagami sonrió y salió corriendo esquivando todo carro y todas las personas que se metían en su camino.

Para cuando llego a casa, el televisor estaba apagado y Mature estaba dormida en su cama, después al entrar a su cuarto noto que había alguien acostado en su cama.

Vice.

Sonrió y se rio un poco con voz baja para no despertarla.

Se metió debajo de la sobrecama, y tomo a Vice de la cintura para abrazarla.

—"Donde estabas ¡!?"

Lo dijo molesta y volteándose a verlo a la cara su orejas apuntaban hacia atrás y sus ojos se concentraron en el.

—"con un …perro…"

—"mm…"

Ella se volteo y dejo que él la abrazara, pero no esperaba recibir un beso en el cuello y menos una pregunta que jamás se hubiera imaginado que saldría de los labios de Yagami.

—"estas enamorada de alguien Vice?"

Se sonrojo y lo volteo a ver.

—"que clase de pregunta es esa!?"

Trato de decirlo lo más bajo que pudo pero aun fue bastante fuerte.

—"solo quería saber"

—"yo—"

Pero antes que pudiera decirle el había caído rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

—"jaja… claro Iori, …de ti"

Le dijo con voz baja y lo beso antes de irse al mundo de Morfeo.

Fin

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_ç

Fin

No supe que escribir en el principio así que gracias por leer mis historias KNM2

(Kemonomimi)

Bueno bye


End file.
